Sparkfly
Sparkfly is an adept inventor. He mostly spends his time inside his lab were he dabbles in his prefered carrer. However, he is sometimes socially awkward and can generate random mood swings due to anger. Has occasional health issues but is relatively healthy. Personality Sparkfly is of a nice and stature behavior. But, considering his troubled past, he occasionally will get stressed, angerd or unsettled with ease. He is also willing to lend a helpful hoof whenever needed. Also, Sparkfly is prone too over reacting or underreacting to certain surcumstances. Background Sparkfly had a humble beginning in a poor neighborhood of fillydelphia. He always had an odd attraction to complicated machinery at birth. By the time he began to speak, he was able to identify any type of machinery or tool in his grasp. His parents however, did not approve of such and attempted to throw him into the family business of collecting wood and selling wood. Sparkfly attempted to create a much simpler method of collecting said wood at the age of 3. His parents believed that machinery would be the destruction of equestria and therefor attempted to stop his common behavior and stature by bringing him to multiple phycological doctors. None of which, seemed to work. By the next year, he had met a beautiful mare by the name of maria. As most soap operas go, they fell in love, the parents did not approve and then a tradgety occured in which maria was taken away to an unknown area by changelings. Sparkfly '''was then taken to manehatten after a quick evacuation out of fillydelphia. He was an orphan on the streets living a discrete life. He eventually after hiding from police and making enough bits fom odd jobs, saved up enough to purchase a low finance home somewhere no pony knew him so he could get a fesh start. Ponyville. He was given a ballon ride over to the quiet village of ponyville so he could start his new life. He purchased a small plot of land near the outskirts of ponyville and built a small home fitting his budget. He did not, however forget about his dream. So, he dug out the floor and built a lab underneath his home to continue his career. He now lives alone in his small home still building up his soon to be future and mark on his town and flank. Past/Ongoing/Planned RPs '''The Programs- '''In the late hours of January, 16th as '''Sparkfly prepared to call it a night, a large rock hurled itself into his home. With one came two, two became four, so on. Sparkfly then trotted outside to find the pony responsible. Next thing he knows one swift hit to the point of pressure landed him in a strange abandon building and the number 59 replacing his name. (1/15/14-1/20 or so..) Health 'Sparkfly '''is a mostly healthy colt who occasionally suffer from stress and anger related mental issues. He is close sighted so he has to wear perscription glasses and suffers from slight hoof issues due to him writing plans with his trusty quill all day. Relationships '''Sparkfly '''mostly connects with his "partner in crime." 'Thunder Light. '''Ever since the dissapearence of maria, '''Sparkfly '''has not been intrested in finding a mare but belives he is fully past that moment in his life. Pros He will always lend a helping hoof , he is able to live with compromise, he is a very hard pony to startle and he is an extremely brave pony. Cons He will occasionally go into stress and anger related mental issues, he has no mark,he is also occasiomally socially awkward and would prefer being in his lab and he has more about his past that he prefers to keep to himself Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions